Le soleil malade
by Miguya-san
Summary: Hinata tombe malade et tout le monde doit s'occuper de lui, mais qu'est-ce qui arriverait si cela s'aggravait ?
1. Chapitre 1 Mikki

Chapitre 1

Comme à son habitude Hinata, s'entrainer avec l'équipe de Karasuno, c'est-à-dire Tanaka, Azumane, Nishinoya, Daichi, Sugawara, Kageyama, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi.

\- Hinata ?

\- Oui Sugawara ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui arrive aujourd'hui ?

Hinata resta quelques instants immobiles.

\- Oui…Bien…Bien sûr !

\- D'accord...t'as oublié. Yachi va être absente quelque temps, elle part en voyage avec sa mère. Donc ma petite sœur va la remplacer.

Nishinoya et Tanaka se rapprochèrent

\- Quoi ?! Une nouvelle fille ?! Et la sœur de Suga ?!

\- Calmez-vous ! Cela vous pose un problème ?

\- Au contraire ! je me demande si elle est bon-

\- TANAKA !

\- Désolé Daichi !

L'équipe éclata de rire, quand la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bruns. « Bonjour. Je suis la nouvelle Manager. Mikki Koshi. Enchanté. » Hinata n'en crut pas ses yeux. _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…**_

Hinata rester bouche-bée comme ça jusqu'à ce que Kageyama lui mette une claque derrière la tête. « Allez, crétin on se réveille ! » Hinata ne répondit même pas à la provocation de Kageyama.

Il resta là a fixé Mikki. Celle-ci le fixa à son tour avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère. Sugawara alla voir Hinata. « Ma petite sœur se demander pourquoi tu la fixé comme ça. Apparemment tu lui fais peur. » Hinata rougit et bafouilla « Dé...Désolé… » L'équipe de volley se remis à l'entrainement

Hinata raté la moitié des passes et des réceptions. Le coach s'en inquiéta, et l'appela sur le banc

« Tout va bien Hinata ? Tu m'as l'air bien distrait. » Hinata avait mal à la tête et il se sentait nauséeux. _**C'était peut-être pour ça que j'ai eu aussi chaud quand j'ai vu Mikki…**_

L'entraineur posa une main sur son front « tu as de la fièvre ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer. Ta mère est chez toi non ? Elle pourra s'occuper de toi ? » Hinata le regarda l'air abasourdi « Hinata ? » Il eut l'air de se réveiller

\- Ah ! Pardon… Non elle n'est pas à la maison. Mon père, ma mère et ma petite sœur son partie ce matin en voyage pour la semaine. Je suis tout seul chez moi…

\- Tu penses que ça ira quand même ?

\- Bien sûr !

Hinata marcha, enfin tituba plus qu'autre chose, vers la porte du gymnase mais le coach se leva et alla l'arrêter.

\- Dans ton état, je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul. Il faut quelqu'un avec toi au cas où.

\- Qui ça ?

Le coach haussa la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende « Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait raccompagner Hinata chez lui ? » Sugawara s'avança « Je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi, et Mikki non plus. Vous voulez qu'on y aille ? » Le coach le remercia « Oui s'il-te-plait ».

Au moment où Sugawara passer la porte du gymnase l'entraineur lui chuchota à l'oreille « Reste un peu avec lui si son état ne s'est pas améliorer, et si cela ne s'améliore toujours pas, n'hésite pas à appeler un médecin. » Sugawara acquiesça.

Hinata qui déambuler à côté de la route avait l'air totalement ahuri. Mikki lui attrapa la main « attention, il peut avoir des voitures. » Hinata rougit et bafouilla « Je…Je vais…Vais faire a…Attention ! » Malgré tout Mikki ne lui lâcha pas la main.

Sugawara, lui, s'amuser bien à les regarder, surtout à regarder Hinata gêner ne savant pas quoi faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en fin chez Hinata, celui-ci avait plus de fièvre que lorsque qu'ils étaient au gymnase. Sugawara attrapa Hinata qui commencer à partir voir les fleurs « Elles…Elles sont TRES jo…Jolie ! » Hinata était à moitié en train de délirer.

\- Aller, viens Hinata le mieux c'est que tu te couches. Mikki ? Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

\- Je vais faire ça.

\- A, tu peux prévenir maman que je dors ici ? Je préfère rester avec Hinata au cas où.

\- Mais…Je ! Je peux très…Bien me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Peut-être, mais je préfère rester pour être sûr.

Sugawara se fit se coucher Hinata et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre la boite a pharmacie. Il sortit des cachets contre la fièvre et de quoi le faire dormir.

« Hinata ? » Pas de réponse « Hinata ?! » Toujours pas de réponse. Sugawara se mis à fouiller la maison pour retrouver son ami. Il la trouva dans le canapé a moitié endormit.

Il sentit que la nuit allait être très, TRES, longue…

* * *

3 review pour un suite! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 fièvre

Chapitre 2

« Hinata ? » … « Hinata ! » Le roux commença enfin à bouger un peu. « Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Sugawara lui tendit un verre d'eau. « Il y a des cachets contre a fièvre dedans. Tiens, bois. »

Hinata, qui n'avait même pas la force de protester, vida le verre. Il arriva tout de même à articuler « C'est pas bon »

Sugawara reprit le verre « Je sais, mais un médicament bon, ça n'existe pas et il faut que tu guérisses si tu veux de nouveau jouer au volley. » Hinata grogna et se rallongea pour tout de suite se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il vit quelqu'un penché sur lui. Hinata cria et heurta la personne de plein fouet en essayant de se relever. La personne tituba avant de tomber par terre alors qu'Hinata tomba du canapé.

Il bafouilla « Dé-Désolé ! » Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Mikki se frotter douloureusement le front.

-C'est pas grave. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
\- Non…

Mikki se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Hinata lui demanda, légèrement gêné « et-et Sugawara ? Il est où ? » Mikki sourit « Mon frère avait cours aujourd'hui, et vu que je suis déscolarisé c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »

Hinata rougit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il essaye de se lever mais avec la fièvre, la chute et l'arrivé de Mikki…. C'en fut trop pour lui, il perdit connaissance.

Hinata se réveilla une seconde fois mais avec Daichi cette fois. Il marmonna « Je vais tous les faires ou quoi ? » Daichi rigola

\- Eh bien, a vrai dire, Azumane a proposé de venir s'occuper de toi demain.  
\- Je ne suis presque plus malade !  
\- Tout est dans presque.

Hinata soupira et commença à se lever, mais il se fit vite plaquer contre le canapé

\- Hors de question que tu te lèves, tu es malade donc tu vas rester bien sagement au lit !

\- Mais-  
\- Pas de mais ! Compris ?  
\- …Compris.  
\- Voilà qui est mieux !

Daichi avait l'air satisfait.

\- Maintenant, Je vais préparer le repas ! Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?  
-… Pas faim…

Daichi soupira

\- Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne guériras pas ! Est-ce que des yakitoris te conviendrait ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- Je vais prendra ça pour un oui.

Daichi alla dans la cuisine. Il commença à sortir les ingrédients pour faire les yakitoris quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenant du salon.

« N'essaye pas de te lever Hinata ! » Pas de grognement, de cri, de réponse quelconque. Daichi décida d'aller voir. Hinata était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, sa respiration était rapide et saccadée et de la sueur perlée sur son front. « HINATA ! »

Daichi se dépêcha d'appeler une ambulance. Il prit Hinata dans ses bras pour le poser sur son canapé, et il fit la seule chose à faire. Attendre.

 **Hop la ! Alors. Désolé du retard mais Je m'attendais PAS DU TOUT a avoir autant de review en si peu de temps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ^^**

 **Review(s) ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 Pneumonie

Chapitre 3

Une fois à l'hôpital, Daichi laissa Hinata entre les mains des médecins. Il se dépêcha d'aller au gymnase pour prévenir les autres membres de l'équipe de volley. Après leur avoir raconté toute l'histoire, Daichi arriva à se calmer un peu. Il demanda au coach et a l'entraineur

\- Que devons-nous faire ?  
\- Rien, si ce n'est aller le voir dès que cela sera possible. Kageyama, je compte sur toi pour lui prendre ses cours.  
\- J'ai demandé à l'hôpital de nous appeler dès que nous pourrions lui rendre visite. Enfin. L'entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous feriez mieux d'aller tous vous reposez.

Au bout de deux jours, l'équipe de volley eut enfin l'autorisation d'aller voir Hinata. Ils décidèrent d'aller le voir chacun leurs tours. Ce fut Mikki qui y alla la première.

Hinata était sous perfusion et il portait un masque à oxygène, mais il était tout de même réveillé. « Salut ! Comment ça va ? » Hinata attrapa le carnet et le crayon qui étaient posés à côté de lui et écrit « Bien et toi ? » « Et c'est toi qui demande ça ?! je te signale que c'est pas moi qui suis clouée dans un lit d'hôpital » Hinata sourit. « Le médecin a dit que j'avais un pneu au lit » Mikki éclata de rire « Pas un pneu au lit, Une pneumonie ! C'est une maladie des poumons »

Finalement ils se mirent à discuter. Hinata remarqua que Mikki n'était pas du tout comme il se l'imaginait. Au lieu d'être douce et calme, elle était énergique et joyeuse malgré sa santé fragile.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup les machines s'affolèrent. Mikki commença à paniquer. « Hinata ? Hinata, tu m'entends ? Hinata ?! HINATA ! » aucune réponse du petit roux. Des médecins et des infirmières l'obligèrent a sortirent et s'occupèrent de Hinata.

Mikki rentra chez elle. Dès qu'elle vit Sugawara, elle se jeta sur lui et la serra le plus fort possible dans ses bars avant de se mettre à pleurer. « Hi...Hinata… » Sugawara s'affola devant le ton désespéré de sa petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
\- On-On discutait et-et d'un coup les-les machines se sont misent à biper ! et... et… Hinata !

Son frère la serra dans ses bras à son tour. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Quand enfin Mikki eut fini de pleurer, Sugawara la monta dans sa chambre et lui mis de la K-pop (alors, je mets ça parce que Mikki est une représentation d'une amie, et qu'elle adore la K-pop xD)

Le passeur attrapa sa veste et prit son vélo pour foncer à l'hôpital, avant que les visites ne s'arrêtent.

Une fois à l'accueil, Sugawara alla voir l'infirmière en charge des renseignements.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller voir le patient de la chambre 180, celle de Hinata Shoyo ?  
\- Laissez-moi voir…et…Oui ! Les médecins viennent de quitter la chambre justement.  
\- Merci !

Sugawara se dépêcha de trouver sa chambre. Hinata était toujours sous perfusion et il portait encore son masque à oxygène, mais cette fois il était endormi.

Sugawara poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, il prit une photo de Hinata et l'envoya a Mikki avec marqué en-dessous « Preuve de vie » pour rassurer sa petite sœur.

Il prit ensuite le carnet de Hinata et lui marqua « Salut ! Je suis passé te voir, mais tu dormais encore. Je reviendrais dans 2 jours. Signé : Sugawara »

Il sourit et repartit en sachant que Hinata était hors de danger.

 _ **Voila ! Merci pour les reviews ! Si jamais vous avez des questions, ou des conseils, envoyez-les-moi en Mp !**_

 _ **Review ?**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Visites

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Nishinoya et Tanaka de passer à l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, il était réveillé. « Salut Hina ! » Le petit roux gribouilla sur son cahier « Bonjour ! » Tanaka se mit à ricaner

« Malheureusement pour toi, Suga nous a tout raconté. Alors comme ça, on aimerait bien se faire Mikki ? » Si la fièvre d'Hinata n'avait pas été là, ils auraient sans doute remarqué qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Nishinoya rigola, ce qui entraina les autres à faire de même. Ils se racontèrent leurs journées jusqu'à ce que les deux ainées remarque que leur cadet s'était endormi. Ils sourirent et rentrèrent chez eux.

XxXxXxXxX

Après Nishinoya et Tanaka, ce fut au tour de Kageyama et Azumane de venir lui rendre visite. Ils ne restèrent que très peu de temps, juste le temps de s'informer sur l'état de santé du roux.

XxXxXxXxX

Le jour suivant Hinata se sentit plus fiévreux que les autres jours. Soudain, alors qu'il était seul dans la pièce, il entendit la voix de sa mère Il la suivit. Ce jour-là, Mikki, Sugawara et Daichi vinrent lui rendre visite a peu près au même moment.

Sur le parking, Sugawara s'arrêta.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai cru voir Hinata sur le toit…  
\- Impossible ! Il n'a pas assez de force pour monter les escaliers, et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire là-haut ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dû me tromper.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Une fois devant la chambre d'Hinata, Daichi ouvrit la porte. Personne. Personne n'était allongé dans le lit Les perfusions avaient été arrachés et le masque à oxygène trainé par terre.

Les deux joueurs de volley se jetèrent un regard avant de foncer vers l'escalier, pendant que Mikki fonçais vers le hall pour prévenir les infirmières.

Daichi et Sugawara montèrent rapidement l'escalier pour finalement arriver sur le toit.

Hinata se tenait là, sur le bord du toit. Juste avant qu'il ne fasse le pas qu'il le ferait tomber, Daichi lui attrapa le bras et se servit de toute sa force pour le tirer en arrière. Sugawara attrapa le roux juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Daichi vacilla un peu sur le bord du toit mais, Sugawara se releva à tout vitesse pour l'agripper par le col et le ramenait vers lui, ils finirent l'un et l'autre au sol.

\- Aie !  
\- Désolé !  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'as empêché de me rompre le cou 20 mètres plus bas…

Se reconcentrant sur leur ami, Daichi et Sugawara se jetèrent sur Hinata qui était toujours allongé au sol.

Le capitaine de l'équipe l'attrapa par le col et le redressa un peu. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et bafouilla « On-On était sur le terrain et-et ma mère m'encourager… »

L'argenté posa sa main sur le front de son cadet. « Il a beaucoup de fièvre…Il délire surement. » Mikki déboucha soudainement de l'escalier. « HINATA ! »

Celui-ci s'était relevé. Mikki lui mis une claque et se mit à donner des coups de poing sans force contre son torse « Tu n'es qu'un CRETIN ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

Hinata, qui n'avait plus la force rester debout, tomba en arrière, Mikki sur lui. « Tu n'es qu'un Imbécile ! Crétin ! Crétin ! CRETIN ! » cela en fut trop pour le pauvre Hinata Il perdit connaissance.

 **Voila voila. Laissez-moi une petite review pour m'encourager ^^**


	5. Chapitre 5 Fin

Chapitre 5

Sugawara prit Mikki dans ses bras pour l'enlever d'Hinata. Daichi secoua un peu Hinata mais le petit joueur ne bougea pas. Mikki se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Les médecins et les infirmières arrivèrent avec un brancard et un chariot d'urgence.

Ils emportèrent Hinata, mais Daichi attrapa un des médecins par le bras. « Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?! » « Nous n'arrivions pas à monter le charriot d'urgence. » Daichi s'énerva. « Vous vous foutez de nous ?! » Il allait continuer mais Sugawara posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête. Le capitaine resta comme ça quelques instants avant de soupirer et de lâcher le pauvre médecin. « Excusez-moi. »

L'homme les salua avant de suivre ses confrères. Mikki se colla contre son frère et continua à pleurer, mais en silence. Sugawara la fit monter sur son dos, et les autres jeunes personne allèrent tous chez les Kochi pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Le traitement avait fait effet. Il n'avait presque plus de fièvre et il n'avait plus besoin de masque à oxygène. Il remarqua une petite boite posée sur le coin de sa table de chevet. Hinata l'attrapa et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait pleins de petits gâteaux et un court mot. Dessus, il y avait écrit « Pour mon petit fiévreux préféré, Mikki. PS : C'est moi qui ai fait les gâteaux. »

Hinata rougit un peu avant de prendre un des petits gâteaux et de le goûter. « Trop bon ! » Il en prit trois autres et reposa la boite. Au moment où il fini d'engloutir son dernier, la porte s'ouvre sur l'entraineur et le coach Ukai. « Hinata ! Tu te sens mieux ? » « Oui beaucoup mieux coach ! » L'entraineur sourit et posa le bouquet de fleur dans le vase. « Tu sais quand est-ce que tu sors ? » le roux secoua la tête. « J'ai dormi jusqu'ici… » « Je comprends. On s'est informé pour toi. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir dans trois jours. » Hinata hocha la tête et soupira. « C'est long trois jours… » « Tu as de la chance que ta pneumonie ait été prise assez tôt, alors estime toi heureux de n'avoir à attendre QUE trois jours ! » « Désolé ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une heure, et finalement, l'entraineur et le coach repartirent. Mikki et Sugawara entrèrent à la suite, surprenant le roux. Mikki s'approcha de lui et lui mis une claque magistrale. « Ça, c'est parce que tu m'as fait peur. » Elle enchaina en lui attrapant le col et elle l'embrassa avec fougue. « Et ça, c'est parce que je t'aime. »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Sugawara bafouilla de rapides excuses avant de suivre de sa sœur. Hinata resta figé plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer que Mikki lui avait laissé un petit papier dans la main. Il le déplia. « Je t'aime crétin ».

Hinata se leva et arracha ses perfusions. Il se mis à courir. Il descendit aussi vite qu'il put mais il trébucha et descendit le reste des marches sur la tête. Le roux sentit du sang couler le long de son visage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Dès qu'il aperçu Mikki, il cria « MIKKI ! » La jeune fille se retourna et fut horrifié en voyant Hinata. Sugawara partit en courant à la recherche des infirmières et des médecins tandis que Mikk attrapait Hinata, juste avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre.

Elle commença à bafouiller « Ca-Calme toi Hinata ! Tout-tout va bien se passer » « Je le sais, mais je voulais te dire…JE T'AIME » Il devint encore plus rouge qu'il n'était déjà, il commençait à rivaliser avec la couleur de son sang mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son courage a deux mains et d'embrasser Mikki. Pendant un instant, Hinata crut que la jeune fille allait le frapper mais au lieu de ça, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque du roux et approfondit leur baiser.

Lorsqu'Hinata recula, on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, mais malheureusement, il perdit connaissance à cause du trop pleins d'émotions vive. Sugawara arriva avec les infirmières, qui prirent en charge Hinata et forcèrent Mikki et son frère à reculer.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata se réveilla pile au moment où Mikki entra dans la pièce. Il rougit dès qu'il la vit et se mit à bafouiller maladroitement « Je-enfin-et - ». Il se tut, prit une grande inspiration et regarda la jeune fille, droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. » Mikki s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui donna un baiser.

« Je sais, imbécile. »

* * *

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fanfiction jusqu'au bout! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'encourager ou me conseiller! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié._**

 ** _Eh bien, sur ce. A notre prochaine histoire~_**


End file.
